This invention relates to new and useful improvements in lubricating pumps and filters, particularly designed for axle assemblies.
Axle assemblies such as those used by heavy equipment such as tractors and the like, normally include a drive shaft, a differential assembly and half shafts extending from each side of the differential assembly operatively connected to the hub of the wheels which are driven by the half shafts. In heavy duty equipment, particularly in relatively warm weather, the oil contained within the differential housing sometimes becomes overheated and foams with detrimental results to the differential assembly.
It is desirable that means to be provided not only to cool this oil when necessary, but also to filter same and under certain circumstances, direct some of this oil to the outer ends of the half shafts not only to assist in the cooling of the oil, but also to supply lubrication to the end bearing assemblies and the end or outer gear drive to the hub.